Cure For The Past
by DirtyImagination
Summary: Takes place after the cure is found. However, the side effects are not at all what Elena expected. Now she must fight for the man she loves while defeating Klaus...AGAIN! Rated M Smut to come. DElena DElena DElena! My summary sucks but I hope my story will do better :)
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after they find the cure. This is a DElena fanfic because I know and I'm sure you all know they're meant to be together. Oh and a heads up all the characters thoughts will be in **_ITALICS. _

**This is an M rated fanfic so expect smut & blood play…and of course you always need some fluff. **

**I don't own any of the characters, but I do like to play around with them.**

**Enjoy…**

Elena awoke in her bed with a ringing in her ears and her head pounding. It felt like she woke from the world's worst hangover. She sat up and looked around the room wondering how it was that she got there; last she remembered she was at the boarding house with Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy surrounding her while Bonnie used some magic to complete the cure for her. To say Elena was confused was the understatement of the century. _Am I cured? Am I human? What the hell happened?_

Just then there was a knock at the door and familiar voice, but wait how could it be…she's dead. She ran to her bedroom door and sure enough Jenna was standing on the other side of the door smiling, holding a cup of coffee. "Hey sleepy head were you planning on getting up anytime soon for school, because you're going to be late at this rate?" Elena just stared at her aunt awestruck. "Umm, Elena are you feeling alright because you look kind of pale?" Jenna felt her niece's forehead. "Hmm, you don't feel warm, but maybe you should just stay home from school anyway."

Elena didn't know what to say, she just nodded her head and gave her aunt a reassuring smile as Jenna turned and walked back downstairs. Yep, Elena declared she was officially confused. _Maybe Damon can answer some questions for me, maybe I should call him. Perhaps when Bonnie did the spell to use the cure on me she accidently woke the dead again. _Whatever was going on Elena wanted answers now.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Damon's number. After two short rings she heard the beautiful voice that belonged to her boyfriend, Damon.

"Hello old friend, I'm surprised to hear from you, I thought you would stop talking to me or acknowledging me altogether?" _What on earth was he talking about?_ Elena thought.

"Damon I have no idea what you're talking about, but something weird is going on. Jenna was here today at my house!" Elena was getting really worked up and freaked out by the whole situation.

"Umm, well it would make sense since she does live there Elena." Damon was really confused. _Did she hit her head or something? What was going on? _"Look Elena maybe you should just get some more rest because clearly you're not thinking straight-"

Elena cut him off. She was getting fed up with him and didn't understand why he was acting so fuckin' weird. "I am thinking straight Damon; you're the one acting all weird right now. Jenna is dead so I'd like to know why she was walking around my house today. Did something go wrong with the spell Bonnie did yesterday?" She was yelling now because was getting real fed up with him for practically accusing her of being crazy.

"Oookay, I don't know who pissed in your wheaties today, but yesterday you, Ric, and I went to Duke to look up some stuff on Kathrine and then I dropped you off at your place where you proceeded to tell me that I had lost you forever. So don't sit here and yell and accuse me of things I have no idea about." He was beyond annoyed. The woman he was falling for told him last night that he'd lost her and now she's calling him asking him a whole bunch of strange questions? Fuck that!

"Damon-" She tried to apologise for yelling but he had already hung up his phone. "CRAP!" _Maybe this is all just some bizarre dream because none of this is adding up. Unless…nooo there's no way that, that happened. _Elena and the rest of them were warned that there could be some unknown, but harmless consequences with the cure. However, never in her wildest dreams would she had believed that the cure of vampirism wouldn't just make her human again, but completely send her back to a time that she was human.

"OH FUCK!"

Indeed, Elena was officially reliving one of the most exhausting points in her life. A time she never wished to return to. Although, this time around she had the upper hand. She had the answers for everything and everyone. She could defeat Klaus and save Alaric and Jenna. Maybe this was all a blessing in disguise. But first she needed to deal with the small things; like Kathrine, Stefan, and Damon.

**I know that this chapter is short, but I just needed to introduce my idea. More to come…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I own nothing. I just love Damon and Elena too much to only rely on the show to get what I want. So I've decided to take matters into my own hands and make them my puppets for yours and my entertainment.**

**Enjoy… **

Elena stood at the front door of the Boarding House, nervous to see Damon after their conversation on the phone just a mere two hours ago. *Knock Knock* No answer. "Damon I know you're home, you're car is here. And I'm sure you heard my pull up so don't ignore me I just-" She didn't even get to finish before the door flung open to reveal her not so boyfriend anymore, Damon. He was dressed in his usual dark wash jeans, a black fitted button-down and wore is usual smirk.

"Yes?" He asked ignorantly.

"Hi." She was suddenly shy. "I wanted to come by and apologize in person. Can I come in?"

"It's a free country, do what you like." Damon moved aside so she could enter and they walked towards the parlor. Damon instantly went to his liquor cart (assuming he didn't want to be sober during her little talk) and Elena sat on the couch waiting for him to join her.

As soon as Damon sat down a safe distance from Elena he turned to look at her, giving her a nod and took a sip of his bourbon hinting to her to say what she intended to say.

"So." She paused and looked everywhere except for at Damon. _Why am I so nervous around him? For fuck sakes he's seen me naked, even if 'This Damon' may not know that, I know it. Just talk to him, god Elena, talk. _She was having an inerbattle with herself, and there was such a long awkward pause that it suddenly became unsettling. Damon himself hated silence so he decided to break it.

"Elena, what was it that you wanted to talk about? Didn't you mention something about an apology?

"Right. Umm, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for calling you and yelling at you about all that nonsense. I had a disturbingly vivid dream and the first thing I did was call you. I myself was very confused. The dream just freaked me out and…well it doesn't matter. Just know that I'm sorry for acting like a nutcase." She smiled nervously and let out a quiet chuckle.

"Apology accepted. And that must have been a pretty intense dream you had. I was thinking after you got off the phone with me that maybe Kathrine stopped by to play with your head a bit. You know she has the ability to alter dreams. So no worries I'm not going to hold your temporary insanity against you." Damon gave her a playful smirk and took another sip of his drink.

"Well good. Anyway, there was something else I wanted to address while I was here. I know that last night I told you that you 'Lost me forever,' Damon instantly had a look of vulnerability plastered on his face as he continued to look at Elena deep into her eyes. He was worried about where she was going with this and didn't want to relive the hurt he felt when he realized that he had finally crossed the line and pushed her away for good. However, she took him off guard by what she said next. "But I want you to know that I thought a lot about what it would mean to cut you out of my life. It would mean that I'd be letting go of a very special person to me. You're one of my closest friends Damon, I care for you and I count on you. I couldn't imagine a world without you in it. I was just so upset at what you did to Jeremy, but I never stopped to think about what you had gone through with Kathrine. I know you would never intentionally hurt me which is why I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and I've decided to accept your apology for killing my brother. I just want us to move on." Elena's eyes had unshed tears in them as she smiled at Damon waiting for his response.

Damon was so stunned, he didn't even know what to do or say. No one has ever taken his feelings into account for anything in any situation. Yet, here was Elena apologizing to him for not thinking of him sooner? _God she's amazing_. He thought to himself.

"You're right Elena I wouldn't ever hurt you and I apologize again for Killing Jeremy." He gave her a shy smile and Elena had thought hands down that, that was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Can I ask you what it was that Kathrine did or said to piss you off?" Elena had always wondered what had happened that night before he came to see her. She was always afraid to ask in case it set him off again.

He suddenly had a look of pain grace his beautiful face and Elena instantly wanted to kill the bitch for hurting him like that. "She told me that she never loved me and that it had always been Stefan." He spat out in a bitter tone. And then it hit Elena. _I had said almost the same exact thing to him that same night. _She was quickly overcome with a wave of guilt. She looked at him with so much sadness.

"And then I said something eerily similar to you again that night." She said it so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "I'm sorry." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore; a few rolled down her face.

"It's alright I'm used to being second best, especially to my brother." That statement alone stopped Elena's heart. _Is that really what he thought all that time? I'm so stupid. _

"No. Don't ever say that again."

"Elena don't worry its-"

She cut him off. And looked him dead in the eyes and with a stern voice told him what she should have told him back then the first time this had all happened. "You are so much more than you or anyone else thinks. You're nothing like you're brother and that's a good thing and that's also why you should never compare yourself to him. You're passionate and loyal. And yes you can also be an ass," they both let out a little laugh. "But that's part of your charm. Then there are moments where you do something completely vindictive, but no one stops to see your reason underneath it all. Everything you do you do with a purpose, and usually that purpose is love. You act on emotion, whether its anger, hurt or any other feeling. And that's why you're worth forgiving and that's the part of you that I like, the part that feels. Just…maybe work on your impulses a little." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

They ended up spending the rest of the day talking and laughing.

* * *

"Wow when did it become 3:15?" Elena slurred a bit.

"Somewhere between lunch and you're forth glass of whiskey." Damon responded with a raise of his empty glass. "More for the lady?"

"Umm-"

"Hey Damon are you home?" Stefan walked in the door and Elena froze. She still hadn't talked to him and as far as he knows they're still together.

"In here little bro."

Stefan walked in and came to an abrupt stop when he saw Elena and Damon sitting on the couch with a drink in each of their hands. "Elena you weren't at school, I assumed you were sick, but it looks as though you're fine." He said with venom in his voice as he looked past her and glared at Damon.

Elena looked down at her glass not sure what to say. "Oh settle down Stef, she just needed some 'Damon-time'".

"Yeah and now it's over, thanks for an awesome day Damon, it was nice reconnecting, but I should probably get home before Jenna finds out I wasn't at home sick." She smiled at Damon and set down her glass on the coffee table. "I'll talk to you later Damon." He nodded at her. Then she turned to Stefan. "Could you drive me home, I want to talk to you?" She asked him softly.

"Sure." Stefan through on a fake smile for her benefit and then tried to kiss her, but Elena turned her face and he got her cheek. That confused him, but he figured he'd address it on the car ride home.

As they settled into the car and drove off Stefan was the first to talk. "So what's wrong Elena?"

"Well I don't want to beat around the bush so I'm just going to say it." She stopped to take a deep breath. "We need to break up." She blurted out quickly.

"WHAT?!"

"Look Stefan it's just that with Kathrine back in town, and apparently she's still in love with you, I'd just rather not piss her off by being with you. I don't want her taking her jealousy out on people I care about." With that said, it reminded her of the night her aunt Jenna stabbed herself due Kathrines's compulsion.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Damon?" Stefan was beyond pissed off now.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't, but I'm not going to go off and be with him. Kathrine just broke his heart and we have bigger issues to deal with." She tried to explain in hopes that he would settle down.

"Oh yeah, and what would they be?" _Crap! _She had forgotten that no one knows about Klaus yet so she had to improvise.

"Well Kathrine's back and there must be a reason, right?"

"Yes I suppose you're right. But I think you're just using this Kathrine excuse to cover up the fact that you're falling for Damon. God how could I be so stupid to think you were serious that you only loved me?" He stopped to collect his thoughts and Elena sat silently in the passenger seat waiting her him to continue. "You know what, maybe you're right, and maybe we shouldn't be together because I can't stand the idea of sharing you with my brother. I'm not going through that again." Just as he finished talking he pulled up to Elena's house.

"Stefan I'm sorry."

"I know, just go Elena. I hope in the end you make the right choice."

And with that, Elena climbed out of the car and watched Stefan speed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so once again I don't own any of the characters in this story. I just enjoy playing with them in my free time. **

**Enjoy…**

Elena awoke the next morning to the smell of Jenna's well known, horrendous coffee. But today that in doubt was the most heavenly smell because it had been so long since she had a cup of her aunt's 'Crap in a mug', Jeremy once called it. She quickly threw on some clothes for school and joined her brother and aunt in the kitchen. Life almost felt normal…almost.

"Good morning, Sweetie!" Jenna smiled at Elena while pouring a cup of coffee, which Elena drank greedily.

"Morning Aunt Jenna. Morning Jer." She replied with a burnt tongue.

"Mhmm." He grumbled with his eyes half closed and a spoon full of cereal in his hand.

"Are you feeling any better today, Hun?"

Yeah I feel better. Thanks." Elena was loving having her aunt back, or even simply just a normal concerned parent figure to look out for her and make her feel like typical teenager. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now. Are you coming Jeremy?" She nudged him in the shoulder and he made a disapproving noise in protest to the question. Elena just laughed and pulled him up and they walked out the door to head to her car. "Bye Aunt Jenna."

"Bye guys, have a good day at school. Oh and remind Alaric about the barbeque for me." She called after the pair exiting the house.

That last line reminded Elena that there was one more reason to be excited for today. Alaric would be back at school. She smiled to herself as her and Jeremy sped off to school in her car.

* * *

"_Riiiinnngg"_ The school bell sounded, it was finally the end of the day.

"Okay class so make sure you read pages 235- 264 by tomorrow because there may be a pop quiz." Alaric announced as his students left the class grumbling.

Elena stayed behind to talk to Alaric. It was so hard not to run up to him and Jenna today and give them hugs. She'd missed them so much, but they'd probably think she was nuts if she did that.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman, I need to talk to you about something regarding an assignment." She gave him look that said that what she really had to say had nothing to do with school. They waited as the remaining students left the class and he shut the door.

He turned around to look at Elena slightly concerned. "What's up Elena?"

"Well I kind of need you to do me a favour. I know that we just found out about werewolves and that Damon has this hunch about Mason." Alaric nodded in understanding. "But it's just that he's only really a threat once a month and so there's really no point in Damon harassing the poor guy and pissing him off. Because as we both know Mason could easily kill him with just one bite or someone from his pack could come after Damon if he hurts Mason." Elena started reminiscing about the night Rose died. "Anyway, I have something to do now that school is out and I don't know when I'll be home. I know you invited Damon to my aunts tonight for that barbeque with Mason, so just keep Damon at arm's length from him. Please." She smiled at Alaric hoping he'd understand.

"Yes I'll keep an eye on Damon for you." Alaric rolled his eyes at her like she was acting like an over concerned mother. 'But what did you mean when you said 'someone from Mason's pack'? He looked at her bewildered

_Shit Elena, good one. No one knows about Mason's pack yet. _"Well I mean all stories have mentioned that werewolves or even just wolves live in packs, so I just assumed." Alaric looked at her like she was on drugs, but he let it go.

"Okay well I'll make sure Damon dials it down with the interrogation today and we'll see you later."

"Thanks, Ric." She waved good-bye and set off to her destination.

* * *

Mystic Falls was a small town so there was only one place visitors could stay when they were from out of town. She drove there as quickly as possible. When she arrived at Mrs. Flowers' Bed & Breakfast Elena hopped out of her car and went to the front desk inside the small building. No one was around so she peered into the guest book and looked for the person she came to see.

Elena stood outside the door prepared to knock when it suddenly opened and she was met with the mirror image of herself. "Hello, Kathrine." Elena said with all the confidence she could muster up. She may have learned not to be threatened by her over time, but as far as Kathrine knew, this was the first time they had met, so that suddenly made Elena hesitant.

Kathrine just stood there with a devilish smirk on her face. "Well, well. If it isn't my less attractive carbon copy." She was less than enthused. She was just off to go bother Stefan.

"We need to talk." Elena demanded.

"_We_ don't need to do anything. However, I do have a date with your boyfriend."

"Actually I just broke up with Stefan yesterday. But that has nothing to do with why I'm here. I'm here to form an alliance."

"Well as happy as I am to hear that Stefan is now up for grabs that doesn't make me want to talk to you, let alone be friends with you." Kathrine pushed past Elena and started to walk away.

"I know about Klaus." Elena spat it out as fast as she could so that Kathrine could hear her before she sped away. She knew that Kathrine would be surprised that anyone would know that name at this point in time, and when Kathrine stopped dead in her tracks Elena also knew she had Kathrine's interest.

Kathrine slowly turned around to look at Elena dead in the eye with a smiled plastered on her face. "Now you have my attention."

They headed back into Kathrine's suite to talk. Elena knew that in order for Kathrine to be on her side she had to explain how she knew everything that she did. She explained to Kathrine how she was from the future and got her up to speed as to where Elena left off in 'Her Time'. She hated the idea of trusting Kathrine of all people with this information, but they both wanted the same thing. They wanted Klaus dead. _Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. _Elena reminded herself.

**I know there wasn't any Delena in this chapter, but there will be in the next one. This was mostly just a filler so that I could keep up somewhat with the show's storyline. I think I'm going to try and get another chapter up tonight, but don't keep your fingers crossed. If not then there definitely will be one soon. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been awhile, and I apologize. So as a "sorry" to you guys I'm going to make this entire chapter a Delena one. **

**Enjoy…**

After Elena left Kathrine at the bed and Breakfast she was staying at she headed home to the barbeque that was probably already in full swing.

Sure enough, as she walked into the living room she saw Damon, Mason, Alaric, Jenna, and Caroline playing Charades. Damon was drawing a picture of some sort of dog looking thing in a tutu. Elena laughed at herself in her head. _God I love this man's playful side. _"Dances wolves". Mason finally guessed his answer, which seemed to be correct because Damon gave him a knowing smile. Elena knew that look, it was a look he made when things were going his way and she knew from that point on Damon would only get himself into trouble so she thought quickly and came up with a little plan to deter Damon from his masterful plan of pissing Mason off.

"Hey guys!" Elena said as she waltzed into the room. Everyone looked at her and smiled. "Damon can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" He didn't reply, he just followed her into the kitchen.

Elena turned around and leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen and looked at Damon.

"So what is it that you want to talk about because I have plans to kill a wolf tonight." Damon gave her his sexy smirk. _God I want to jump him right now and let him fuck me on this counter. _She thought to herself.

"Well change of plans you and I are going to The Grill for some drinks."

"And why would I agree to this?"

"Because we're friends, and I asked you nicely and…" She stopped and rolled her eyes. She wasn't very good at being persuasive, obviously. "Just come on. PLEASE?!" She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes and then she saw something in him shift, that's when she knew she had won him over.

"Fine! But I get to choose what we drink."

"Deal." She flashed him one of her kilowatt smiles as she grabbed his hand and headed toward the front door. As they passed through the living room she briefly said goodbye to everyone, and Damon just followed aimlessly behind her.

* * *

The two of them arrived at The Grill and walked over to a booth in the back corner. They sat in silence for about a minute or two before a waiter came by to take their orders. Elena recognized the boy from one of her classes and smiled politely at him, but he took that as an invitation to flirt a bit.

"Hey Elena, you're looking good as usual. What can I get you and you're…uncle is it?"

Damon glared at the young boy. _Who does he think he is? Where does he gain the right to flirt with My Elena? He doesn't deserve her; I could make her so much happier both emotionally and physically. _Damon thought to himself while imagining all the different ways he'd like to make her scream in pure bliss.

"Hahaha, no Kyle this is my ex, Stefan's, older brother Damon." She replied smiling because she could tell that Kyle was making Damon jealous.

"Oh so is this like a date or something?" Kyle asked, curious.

"No." Elena said while Damon simultaneously replied.

"Yes." Damon said at the same time.

Kyle and Damon glared at each other. "Well which is it?" He asked Elena while still glaring at Damon. "Because I heard Sarah Miller was throwing a party next week and I thought maybe you'd like to go." Kyle finally looked at Elena when asking her this.

"Oh, well I don't know. I just broke up with Stefan so I think it may be too soon." She lied. _ If I were to go to that party with anyone it would be with my future boyfriend, Damon, and no one else. _She thought silently.

"I understand." He nodded, slightly disappointed. "So what will you be having?" Kyle had his back entirely to Damon and was only really asking Elena.

"We'll have two beers and keep them coming. Now run along Keith". Damon answered for Elena.

"It's Kyle."

"Like I care. Now leave." Damon dismissed him.

Elena was enjoying this far too much. _God he's hot when he's jealous._

Damon snapped her out of her daydream. "So what's this that you broke up with Stefan? Was his dick too small? Because I do believe that I was graced with the bigger-"

Elena cut him off. "Damon!" All he did was smile at her. "No it wasn't anything like that." _Though I'd be lying if I said you weren't monstrous in comparison to Stefan and that you've ruined me for ALL men. _Elena thought to herself. "I just realized that though I still love him, I'm not _in _love with him. I'm not the same broken girl I was when I first met him". She noticed that Damon was watching her intensely and she began to blush. It looked as though he was about to comment on it, but then Kyle came over and set down two beers for them and anything he was about to say died on the tip of his tongue.

"Cheers." Elena held up her bottle.

"Cheers." Damon clinked his bottle with hers. Elena watched as his face contorted in thought. "So why was it that you wanted to hangout with me?" Damon took a sip of the beer and looked Elena in her eyes waiting for a response.

"Honestly I thought that I was just asking you to leave with me because I didn't want you pissing Mason off or killing him. Whatever your plan was, I just didn't want you to go through with it. However, sitting here with you now I realize that I think I just really wanted to hangout with you, like we did in Georgia or at your house the other day. That was fun, and sometimes people just need fun."

Damon nodded in understanding "Fair enough". He took another swig of his beer. "Well I'm glad you asked me, you tend to be quite the fun drunk". They smiled at each other for what felt like ten minutes, but realistically it couldn't have been more than ten seconds.

Elena broke the silence. "So what do you say we play a round of pool so I can kick your ass?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"You're on."

The pair drank, played pool and laughed for several hours.

* * *

Once Elena started slurring Damon took it upon himself to take her home. Once he got there he picked her sleeping form out of his car and jumped up through her bedroom window. He disposed her on her bed and tucked her in. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and unintentionally woke her up. Elena fluttered her eyes open and peered into Damon's bright blue eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." She told him.

"Thanks." He chuckled a bit at her drunken state. "Go to sleep." He whispered to her.

"Only if you stay with me."

"No Elena." He sounded pained.

"Why? Don't you like me?" Her eyes began to fill up with tears. "Of course you don't, you probably didn't have feelings for me yet at this point." She thought she said that in her head, but evidently she said it out loud because Damon was giving her a weird wide-eyed look.

"Look Elena, I like you." _Hell I think I may be falling in love with you. _ He thought to himself. "But you're drunk and I don't want you to wake up tomorrow morning with me in your bed and then you get all mad at me." He hoped that she'd understand.

"Fine, then just stay with me until I fall back asleep."

"Okay. Scoot over, 'Oh Stubborn One'."

Elena moved over so Damon could lie next to her. He got comfortable, with his arm behind his head on her pillow and lying down completely on his back. Elena moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest and cuddled up to him so that not one inch of either of their bodies wasn't touching.

They both smiled in contentment as they both fell into a deep sleep. Neither one of them realized that they were both dreaming the same thing. They dreamt of a happy future together.


	5. Chapter 5

**I** **can't stop rewatching the Delena season finale!**

**I'm so bad at updating this fanfic and I apologize :(**

**Enjoy...**

Elena wakes up with a pounding in her head. She rolls over to look at the time and realizes its already 2 in the afternoon. _Drinking with a human liquor tolerance sucks. _She thinks to herself. Then when her eyes come into focus she notices that there's a glass of water and some advil on her nightstand as well. She wondered for a second whether Jenna figured out she had been out all night drinking at The Grill with Damon. DAMON. She vaguely starts to remember asking him to stay last night. He must of left the water and pills on the nightstand.

Elena starts to replay all the moments she can remember of the night before with Damon, when her phone starts to buzz. She rolls out of bed and tries to stand up, but she loses her balance and flops back down on the bed. She regains control of her legs and walks over to the jacket she remembers wearing last night; she digs through the pockets and pulls out her phone.

Taking too long to get to the phone, she wastes no time in answering it, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?" She breathes groggily into the phone.

"And good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty!"

"Damon?"

"The one and only, Princess. How you feeling Miss Tequila?" Damon asks in a cocky tone.

"I've felt better." She walks back over to her bed and sits down while grabbing the advil and water Damon left her. She swallowed the tablet and chugged the whole glass of water. "I'm assuming you were the brilliant one that left me the pills and water." It wasn't a question, she knew it was him.

"Unless you had some other devastatingly handsome fellow in your room last night, yes it was me."She could hear the smirk in his voice and imagine how sexy he looked while doing it. Elena smiled to herself and blushed. "So I assume you're going to want something greasey to eat now that you've woken up. Lets say The Grill, my treat...again."

"How do you know I just woke up?" She asked teasingly.

"Well unless you've been ignoring me, I've been calling and texting you all day and this is the first time you actually answered. Plus you had that real sexy, cock-twitching, voice when you answered the phone." He teased trying to get a rise out of her.

She rolled her eyes and ignored the last comment. "A tad bit stalker-ish. Don't you think?" She loved to joke around with him.

"Dedicated is more like it." He scoffed.

"Oh is that what you call it?" Elena smiled and shook her head. Damon will always be Damon. And that's just the way she liked him.

"So. An hour enough time for you?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

"Nonsense, I'll pick you up. One hour exactly from now so be ready and on the porch waiting for me; alright missy?"

"Yes Sir." She mocked him.

* * *

Damon hung up the phone and placed it on his nightstand. Leaning back on his headboard he thought about what he could do for an hour while he waited for Elena to get ready._ She's probably undressing now and jumping in the shower. _He thought to himself. As he imagined her running her hands all over her wet body, lathering it with soap, he felt his jeans start to tighten. He swore when it came to Elena his body reacted like a prepubescent teenage boy.

He figured he had some time to kill and if his dick was going to act like a desperate teen then he might as well roll with it. Damon unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, along with his underwear, just far enough that his huge hard on could spring free.

Placing his hand on his big thick cock Damon started stroking it, imagining Elena's hand wrapped around it. "Oh Elena." He moaned to himself. He pumped his dick faster and faster, taking the precum and rubbing it onto his erection to make it easier to fuck himself with his own hand. "Ooohhh." He moaned louder.

He started to imagine it being Elena's tongue licking his cock all the way from the base to his tip and then sucking on the end like a lollipop. "Oh fuck...Elena!" He stroked himself a few more times until he came all over his hand. Breathing heavy he looked down at himself and thought that a shower was definitely needed.

_A nice cold shower._ He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena jumped in the shower to get ready for her 'post-drunk lunch' with Damon. As the hot water ran down her back she started to reminisce about the amazing shower sex her and Damon had the morning after their first night together. It was right after they shared a passionate round of morning sex and she realized that she had to go to school so she wanted to wash the smell of sex off herself. It had been hard to do so when Damon had taken it upon himself to follow her into the shower to assure that she was indeed dirty enough. It was an amazing start to a horrible day, when they later found out about the sire bond.

But Elena wasn't focussing on the negative about that memory, just the sexual part._ Oh how I wish he was here to wash my entire body. _As this thought popped into her head she slowly started to run her right hand down her body until it hit her freshly shaved pussy. She was so wet with her juices from thinking of Damon. She took a finger and ran in along her slit; she convulsed with pleasure and then she dipped her entire finger deep into her dripping wet cunt.

The mixture of her juices and the shower water made it even easier to move her finger at a ferocious speed. She kept imagining it was Damon's finger inside her; imagining him being there with her made her even more turned on. "Oh god...Damon!" Elena started to moan and pant heavier and faster. As she picked up the pace of her finger she inserted a second one and then a third. "Oh fuck...YES!" Knowing she was nearing her release she brought her other hand down and starting rubbing her swollen clit. That sent her over the edge, she felt her walls clench as she came hard all over her fingers.

After she calmed down from her high she made sure to clean herself off again knowing that if she didn't Damon would be able to smell her arousal on her when they met up soon.

Jumping out of the shower she rushed to get ready realizing that she spent a bit too long in the shower.

* * *

Damon pulled up to Elena's house and honked his horn, a few moments later he saw her retreating from her house and bounding down her porch steps to run to his car. _God she's beautiful_. She was wearing her usual outfit (jeans, a tank top, and converse), but somehow she always seemed more beautiful everyday that he saw her. He was pulled from his thoughts when she opened the car door and jumped in.

"Hey." She smiled at him cheerfully.

"Hey back." Was his reply. "Ready for some food?"

"Oh god yes." She moaned, impatient to eat. She was starved.

Hearing her moan like that made his cock twitch. He only wished he could make her moan like that while he was buried deep in her tight wet core. He tried to push any remaining dirty thoughts he had of her out of his head because he knew if he didn't at least try to refrain from thinking about her like that then it was going to be an extremely _long hard_ lunch to get trough.

"Well then lets get going so I can fill that grumbling stomach of yours." Damon looked at her and smirked as he put his car in gear.

* * *

Entering The Grill on a Saturday afternoon it was pretty packed.

"Lets go sit in the far back corner over there in that booth." Elena suggested.

"What are you ashamed to be seen with me?" He teased.

"Maybe I want you all to myself." She taunted him. Damon smirked at her as she turned and led the way to the booth. Meanwhile, Damon walked behind her confused as hell. _First she's in love with my bother and she says I lost her and now they're broken up and she's what...flirting with me? Damn this woman is confusing. _

As they settled into the booth across from each other Damon had a moment of deja vu. They were there together just yesterday and already Elena was so willing to spend another day with him (two consecutive days to be exact). It was so uncharacteristic for their growing friendship they had going on. He didn't mind it and decided to revel in it, but he was curious to know what was going on in Elena's head. Plus there was that whole comment from last night that kept replaying in his head. _Don't you like me? Of course you don't you probably didn't even have feelings for me yet at this point._ _What the fuck did that mean?_ God he was confused. But for now he decided to let it go because he was sitting across from the girl that he was slowly developing feelings for.

Damon had been quiet for a while so Elena took it upon herself to start a conversation. "So why do you think Katherine's in town? It can't be just because she realized that she has these unrequited feelings for Stefan." She decided to play dumb about the knowledge of Katherine's sudden arrival.

"I don't know, nor do I care what is going on with her. Can we talk about anything besides her?" He grumbled.

_Of course. How could I be so stupid, he probably still loves her at this point. Meanwhile, I'm harbouring my love for him. _Elena looked sad and peered down at her hands under the table as she played with them nervously. Damon noticed and gave her a confused look.

"Elena is everything alright? You look like your head is off in another universe." Damon asked with concern laced in his voice.

Elena looked up at him and met his worried look. "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking of something. I'm fine sorry." She sounded cheery, but inside she was both sad and jealous of Damon's ongoing feelings for Katherine. He appeared to buy what she said so she seg-wayed into another topic. "The Masquerade Ball is coming up, do you think you'll be going? I mean because you always seem to end up coming to these things. I was just curious." She started rambling like a nervous little girl.

"Why, do you need a hot date? Because you know Elena all you have to do is ask. Remember? "You ask, I come. I'm easy like that."" Damon gave her his panty-dropping smirk.

Elena blushed and just like that the thought of Katherine and all her insecurities involved with that melted away. God how she loved this man.

"If I wanted a hot date I'd just ask Kyle." She was trying to get a rise out of him.

"Who the hell is Ky-." He stopped his question when he clued in to who she was talking about. That stupid waiter from last night. "Please Kyle is a step down from even Matt Donavon. Don't insult me by suggesting on going with such a loser." And once again Damon was surged with the feeling of jealousy. He hated feeling that way especially towards such insignificant people such those like Kyle.

"Jealous much, Damon?" Elena loved to see him squirm. And she was just glad that they managed to get back to their playful bantering.

"Damon Salvatore doesn't get jealous." He replies in a cocky manor.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Elena winks at him and Damon just glares at her. "Oh Kyle, I'm ready to order." She yells in a sing-song voice to both tease Damon and get their waiters attention.

It was going to be a _good long_ lunch.


End file.
